Feliz Aniversario, Sam
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No meio do apocalipse, ainda há tempo para algumas pequenas coisas. Wincest, Slash, Presente de Aniversário para Sam Winchester sim sou louca e dou presente para personagens . Presentinho pro Jt! Sniper. ShortFic


**Feliz Aniversário, Sam**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Short Fic)  
**

Fandom: Supernatural

Advertências: Slash M/M – Wincest – Sexo – Linguagem Imprópria

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: UM

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: No meio do apocalipse, ainda há tempo para algumas pequenas coisas.

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central... Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos.

Dedicatória: Para o meu Sam, porque ele sabe que sou o Dean dele e sempre lutarei por ele. Te amo, Amoreco Tecko Padalecko.

**ONESHOT**

**Dean's POV**

No meio do maldito Apocalipse. Quem em sã consciência comemora aniversário no meio do apocalipse?

- "SAM?" Eu grito logo ao entrar no quarto até bonzinho deste pequeno motel. Não consegui muita coisa, mas vai ter que servir.

Ele não responde e franzo o cenho. Pego o celular. Ainda não há sinal de Castiel, mas que droga... Enfim, não posso fazer muita coisa. Deixo minha preocupação com o anjo rebelde pra outra hora.

Depois de tudo por que Sam passou nesse último ano, acho que merece algum sossego.

- "Sam?" Novamente chamo e vejo a roupa em cima da cama e ouço o barulho no chuveiro. Dou um sorriso bobo e tiro do bolso um chaveiro. É simples, mas é de metal polido e mandei gravar umas coisas...

Abro o pacote da padaria e tiro duas fatias de bolo de chocolate, duas cervejas e dois sanduíches de presunto. Certo, não parece uma festa, mas é uma.

- "Oi, Dean. Como foi por aí?"

Sam parece nem notar o que tenho para ele. Apenas suspira fundo e vai pegar suas roupas. E, oh, Deus, vê-lo tirar a toalha e ficar nu em pelo me deixa tonto. Eu me aproximo dele e agarro-o pelas costas, jogando-o na cama de solteiro.

- "DEAN! Que está fazendo porra?"

O bico que ele faz com a boca, a cara de zanga. Eu adoro esse imbecil.

- "Feliz aniversário, bitch." Dou um dos meus sorrisos mais sacanas e o beijo na boca, sem tempo pra ele reclamar. Claro que também enrosco minha mão no membro dele e massageio, não muito, só pra acordar um pouco.

O corpo de Sam fica tenso, ele enrijece o peitoral trabalhado e eu solto um pequeno gemido que é engolfado pela boca morna e macia dele. As mãos enormes se ocupam de minhas costas em trançados bons de sentir.

Então ele recobra o controle e me empurra.

- "Pára, Dean. Que coisa. Nem parece que varamos a noite transando."

- "Quem disse que quero sexo?" Sorrio com cara de anjo.

- "E quer o que, me agarrando assim, pelas costas? Quer mais coisas dentro de você que sua alma?"

Ele ri, ele é um tremendo sacana... E como é.

- "Quer enfiar coisas em mim?"

- "Não provoca que te mostro o que eu enfio em você." Sam pega a roupa de baixo e então repara no papel pardo, no bolo nos pequenos pratos, nas cervejas...

- "Bem, é seu aniversário, esqueceu?" Minha voz amorna e eu fico meio sem graça. Estendo o chaveiro para ele. - "Toma, não deu pra comprar sua Ferrari, maninho, mas o chaveiro você já tem."

Então Sam pega o meu pequeno presente e sorri. Daqueles sorrisos intensos e infantis dele, com covinhas, com brilho verde no olhar e eu juro que me deu uma vontade absurda de fazer amor com ele sem parar por mais uns duzentos anos.

- "Vamos cantar parabéns? Comprei velinhas cor de rosa pra você..." Eu tiro um sarro dele e me viro, indo para a mesa pequena e acanhada.

Não chego nem perto e os braços imensos de Sam me suspendem do chão.

- "Sam? Que diabos..."

- "A inscrição... Dean... Você realmente..."

- "Vamos comer o bolo e beber, ok?" Fico sem graça, eu sei o que mandei gravar. É o que eu sinto.

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça, me solta, mas não sem antes me dar um beijo apaixonado que retribuo sem dúvida.

O chaveiro é colocado ao lado do pedaço de bolo dele.

A inscrição?

Algo simples, diz apenas...

_Tão bom morrer de amor e continuar vivendo._

- "Dean, a frase... Eu..."

- "Não é minha, achei num livro, é de um tal Mario Quintana."

- "Não importa de quem seja, foi para mim, é minha."

Ele sorri, novamente e eu suspiro.

- "Dean..."

- "Hum?" Como pedaços do bolo, que está ótimo, por acaso.

- "Eu te amo."

Simples assim. Um brilho no olhar, um sorriso besta.

Esse é Sammy, meu Sammy.

- "Feliz Aniversário, Sam."

Não preciso dizer mais nada, simplesmente porque agora estamos rindo feito idiotas um para o outro, bebendo cerveja e comendo bolo de padaria.

A vida é simples. Ela pode ser simples.

* * *

Curtinha sim, mas feita com carinho em uma hora, mais ou menos, apenas para não passar em branco o aniversário do Sam. Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
